


Drinks In The Study (And Other Places)

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Insomniac Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mary Lives, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Post-Season/Series 04, Running Gag, Season/Series 04, Secretkeeper Greg Lestrade, Secrets, Surprised Greg Lestrade, Toasting, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Moments in Mycroft's home between two men who love and understand each other very much.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: Sherlolly Secret Santa: 2019





	Drinks In The Study (And Other Places)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOfficialKai517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/gifts).



> Written for **TheOfficialKai517** as their mod gift for the 2019 Sherlolly Secret Santa round! They mentioned they liked Mystrade and also liked the joke about Greg not being Lestrade's first name, according to Sherlock. Hope you enjoy!

“He knows my name. He _actually_ knows my name, Mycroft. He knows it's Greg and he _proved_ it today. In front of witnesses!”

Mycroft watched from his desk in his study as Lestrade made his way to the globe that held his liquor collection. He gestured to it, and Mycroft nodded, and he got out two glasses, pouring them each a lick of brandy from the snifter. He took the glasses to Mycroft and handed him one and then sat down across from him. “My brother, I assume?”

Lestrade nodded. “I mean, I knew there was a good chance he knew my name. He never used it, though, and then out of the blue! Greg. Came tumbling right off his lips like he’d used it all the bloody time. I bet he’ll never use it again.”

“You may be surprised,” Mycroft said, taking a sip of the brandy. “I’m sure there will be other reasons for him to call you Greg.” He said the shortened name with some distaste. Lestrade smiled at that. In public he was Detective Lestrade; in private, he was Gregory. Always Gregory, never Greg. He found he liked the way it rolled off Mycroft’s rather talented tongue.

“Perhaps,” he said. He raised his glass towards Mycroft. “To your brother’s apparent growth in character.”

“Something worth toasting to,” Mycroft said, clinking his glass against Lestrade’s.

**\---**

The next time they shared a drink in the study the mood was somber. Mary Watson was smuggled upstairs after the events culminating in her “death” at the aquarium. Both Sherlock and John were shattered, and Lestrade had watched the events go down, knowing that there was always the chance it could get all cocked up, and yet…

“It’s done,” Mycroft said, standing in front of the fire. “She’ll have a new identity somewhere abroad until we can wrap up the loose ends of her prior life, and then...”

“Then she’ll come back?” Lestrade asked.

Mycroft nodded. “I have hope that John Watson will mourn for longer than he mourned Sherlock, so there’s a chance we can explain. But he is not safe until those ends are tied up and swept away into the shadows.” He had a sip of his drink. “You know you can say no words about this. You or Ms. Hooper.”

Lestrade stood up and moved by his side, taking the drink out of his hand and placing it on the mantle with his own before embracing Mycroft from behind. “Your secrets are always safe with me, Mycroft. You should know that by now.”

“I know,” Mycroft said, relaxing against him. They stood in silence for a time before Lestrade let go and they got their drinks again.

**\---**

He had never seen Mycroft so shaken. They were not in his study this time; instead, they were in his sitting room that he used to watch his films. There was a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a mug of warm tea with a splash of brandy. Lestrade was next to him, staying quiet as Mycroft had a drink. “Feel better?” he asked finally.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever feel better again,” Mycroft said softly. Whatever had happened before Sherlock had sent Lestrade to fetch his brother (once again, using his first name, much to his surprise), he had no idea if Mycroft would ever speak of it. And he wasn’t going to push; that wasn’t the type of support he gave the man he loved more dearly than anyone else.

“Well, if you need me, I can stay for a while,” Lestrade said. “I can stay as long as you want me to.”

“Forever sounds the best,” Mycroft said.

Lestrade set next to him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I can work with forever.”

**\---**

After weeks of nightmares, Lestrade woke up one morning to an empty bed. He heard the sounds of the gym equipment being used. The treadmill, from the specific sounds of it. He waited for a time to see if it all stopped, and when it did, soon he emerged in his workout clothes back into the bedroom.

“You look fitter,” he said, sitting up and ogling Mycroft in the black suit.

Mycroft patted his stomach. “At least the nightmares are good for something.”

“Another one?” Lestrade asked.

“My sister still has a long reach, it seems.”

“Well, I can take your mind off of it,” he said. “Hot cocoa and a film?”

“You can read minds,” Mycroft said with a small smile. They were not a fiery passionate couple, never had been. And now was not the time to try and seduce his lover back to sleep; now was a time to comfort him and help him feel grounded in reality and home again. He got up and got his robe from the back of the chair and then reached for Mycroft’s hand, which he let him take. This, at least, was a good sign.

**\---**

“He always knew,” Mycroft said, shaking his head.

“Well, we were never very public, but after that night, things changed. You asked me to stay forever, and now I will.” He had a new wedding band on, and the two of them had stepped away from the others celebrating the small ceremony to get a moment to themselves. He fingered the band and decided he liked it much more than the last one.

Mycroft had taken a bottle of champagne and opened it with a pop before pouring them each a glass. “He’s going to be insufferable.”

“Nah. Your brother’s going to have his hands full with Molly, and now with Mary’s return, there’s that to deal with as well. He won’t get to crow over the fact he knew you and I have been an item for years even if we dropped the wedding on them.”

“I suppose it doesn’t matter. The point is, you are mine and I am yours.” He handed Lestrade a glass filled with champagne, tipping his glass forward slightly. “To forever, dear husband.”

Lestrade tapped his glass against Mycroft’s a wide smile on his face as he took a sip. “To forever.”


End file.
